


Diego the hugger

by Skywalkerbuns



Category: Diego Luna - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Yabba the hutt
Genre: Cassian Andor - Freeform, Fantasy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this at like midnight, Love, M/M, Other, Rogue One - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalkerbuns/pseuds/Skywalkerbuns
Summary: So basically Diego meets Jabba on the set of the new Han Solo movie and he loses it!





	Diego the hugger

Diego arrived to the set of the new Han Solo movie and was immediately greeted by Phil Lord,the director.

"Diego, I'm glad you could maybe it"

Diego smiled and reached our to shake his hand "I am too"  
"come let me show you around"

Phil And Diego walked around the set to the different stages. Occasionally Phil Would stop around the way to introduce Diego to some of the cast or show him the costumes.

"I know Alden Ehrenreich is no Harrison Ford but he'll have to do; basically what we want to do is show the fans how Han came to be the pilot of the millennium falcon and how met Chewy and--"  
"AND HOW HE CAME TO BE IN DEBT TO YABBA"  
"Woah Diego no shouting please" Phil Said before using his hands to cover his ears.

"Sorry it's just that I love Jabba" Diego said with as smile as big as the jokers.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, whenever I date somebody I always look for Jabba in them"

Phil Began to laugh to forcefully that he had to clutch his stomach in pain. 

"I guess that's why you and Camila didn't work out" Phil Let out a faint chuckle "the problem was she's beautiful unlike-- "  
"DONT SAY IT!!!! Diego interrupted" YABBA IS BEAUTIFUL, the texture of yabba is something that I want to discover" as Diego was saying as this you could say the passion and lust in his eyes as they glistened to every word spoken of yabba. 

At this point Phil Began to think that Diego has lost his mind, he didn't know what to say so they fell into an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity.  
Phil Eventually decided to break the ice.

"Do you want to meet yabba?"

"YES,YES,YES," Diego screamed as he jumped up and down.

He Motioned for Diego to follow behind him. They went in a tan colored room and wahla at least Diego locked eyes with the live of his life... Jabba. Diego sprinted towards Jabba, but once he was in front of yabba he began to quiver. He dreamed about this day his entire life but now Diego was feeling overwhelmed. See Diego has had many dreams that others would consider out there, like his dream to kiss his childhood friend Gael Garcia Bernal which somehow came true (lol don't we all dream about kissing Gael) but this dream is different he never expected this to come true.  
"Yabba I ......I love you"  
Diego attempted to pull yabba in a big ole bear hug however due to jabbas size he was unsuccessful. Diego slowly released yabba from his grasp. He swore he heard Romeo Santos singing eres Mia on the speakers so he slowed his pace and looked Jabba deep in the eyes. He want to kiss Jabba but, but what? Was Diego kink shaming himself?  
For a second he was, however he quickly overcame that and began to french kiss jabba.  
"Ah deliciouso"  
That kiss eventually turned into a full blown make out session.

(No te asombres Si una noche Entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía)

I won't go into detail about what happened that day but they were both very happy. Diego was so happy at this once in a lifetime opportunity he snapped several photos with Jabba and posted a few to instagram.


End file.
